


Will They Tell Our Story?

by HamLINton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Never done this before, ahhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamLINton/pseuds/HamLINton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton wants Aaron Burr to help him through his first year of college, show him the ropes. Burr hates this idea but something in Hamilton's wild eyes keeps him agreeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will They Tell Our Story?

Aaron Burr sat in the dining hall of Columbia College alone, eating as quickly as possible so he didn’t have to be there when the flood of freshmen and parents came in. There was alone a few other people in the room, most students either were moving in tomorrow or were staying as for from the freshman as they could. It wasn’t that Aaron didn’t like freshmen, they were fine, it’s just that there was so many of them, and they were so loud and excited. He hated having to deal with their nervous chatter as they asked how to get to places, for any advice, and if he could help them move in. He liked to stay quiet and out of the way, he found that it always worked out better for him. 

He had just finished the rest of his yogurt when the first sounds of nervous young people and emotional parents could be heard. He jumped up and through his trash away and was just about to make it out alive when he was bumped into by a tall boy with wild eyes, “Sorry.” Burr spit out quickly and started to walk away. The boy grabbed his arm, “It was my fault! I’m Alexander Hamilton.” The guy stuck his hand out. 

“Aaron Burr.” Aaron shook his hand and then turned to leave again

“Are you a freshman too?” This Hamilton kid asked before Aaron could get away. Aaron rolled his eyes and turned, realizing that there was no getting away now, “Junior.” He forced a smiled onto his lips. The boy nodded, “I’ve heard of you! I tried to use you as an example when I applied to get in early, they looked at me like I was stupid though. Which I’m not! Anyway what are you majoring in?”

Most of the other freshmen and their families had sat down and were eating by now. Aaron folded his arms, “Political Science, listen I have to go. I’ll see you around.” He waited for a second before turning half way. The young man nodded “We will definitely be seeing each other, that’s what I’m majoring in too! I’ll be looking for you!” Burr nodded again and took one more glance at the kid and walked off, frustrated.

That kid was so irritating, Burr had made it clear that he didn't want to talk yet he kept chatting. He shook it off quickly though and walked to his dorm. He had paid extra to get a single dorm. He didn’t like sharing because it messed up his schedule and being alone suited him much better. He opened his door and walked in, smiling at the peace in the room.

~

Aaron had sat his his desk for three hours making sure his schedule was perfect, writing out a shopping list, and triple checking he had everything in his small book bag. It was 9 and Aaron had done everything that he could to keep himself calm. Classes didn’t start for another two days but the first day jitters were already setting in. He needed coffee. Aaron stood and walked out of his dorm and then out of his building. His building was on the quiet edge of campus and there was a Starbucks around the corner. He walked quickly, the brisk fall air penetrating his big over sized sweater. He entered the warm coffee shop that automatically made his to the counter. The baristas looked annoyed that someone had entered, right before they were going to close but took his order of a venti iced skinny cinnamon dolce latte. The barista almost rolled his eyes at his kind of complicated order but Aaron just smiled and paid, understanding that he was asking for something that was hard, but not willing to change it. He walked over to the counter, and pulled out his phone while he waited. He heard a little yelp behind and turned quickly to see the same kid from that morning. He internally groaned as the kid waved him over with a wide smile. He shuffled over and gave a small smile.

“Aaron Burr! I didn’t expect to see you tonight! I came in because coffee is everything to me but you, now that’s someone I didn’t think would need coffee late!” The kid smiled excitedly and motioned to the chair across from him. Burr sat quietly and nodded, “I need a little lift.” There were at least five empty cups of coffee strewn across the table and Alexander’s laptop sat in front of him. 

“You look tired, I can see why you need coffee. So you're a junior, what was it like your first year? Were you as excited as I am? I’m pumped, like you have no idea, I’m really excited. There’s something in the air here, do you feel it? It just makes you want to change the world. Do you ever feel like that? I can’t help it sometimes, I just want to make a difference, prove I’m worth more than anyone bargained for.” Alexander looked at him wildly, getting more excited with every word that came from his mouth. 

The barista called his name from behind the counter so Aaron gave Alex an apologetic smile and stood. “I’ll see you later Hamilton.” He walked over to the counter and grabbed the big cup, stuffing a few dollars in the tips jar. He started walking towards the door, hoping Alexander wouldn’t follow him but, of course, he did. He had only made it a few steps out the door and into the night when the tiny bell above the door rang behind him and Alex stopped him. 

“Burr wait!” He shouted. Aaron sighed and turned, letting Alex come to him. “Why do you always do that? You barely talk to me and then just duck away, I don’t understand! I’’m a nice person and you at least seem like one! I want to get to know you but you keep shutting me down!”

Aaron took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, most of the time he could handle people who acted like this but for some reason this kid was getting under his skin. “I like to be alone. I feel like I’ve been kind. I’m sorry if I’ve come off rude. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to back to my dorm.” He turned again but Alex was walking with him. 

“Where’s your dorm?” Alex asked while he turned, walking backwards so he could see Aaron’s face. Aaron sighed but answered him anyway, “Simons Hall” 

“Me too! I’m on the first floor, what about you?” Alexander said quickly. This kid never did shut up. “Eighth.” Aaron replied, walking quicker, trying to get to his room as quick as possible. He took a small sip of his latte as they walked, feeling Alex’s eyes on him. “What are you looking at?” He asked turning his head a little. Alexander shrugged but didn’t look away, finally staying quiet for the first time since they met. They made their way in silence to Simmons hall. Alex held the door open for Burr, and then grabbed his arm, “Listen, do you want to get breakfast together in the morning?” I would like to spend some more time with you. That is if you don’t want to be alone.” 

Aaron heard nervousness in the boy’s voice for the first time since they’d met and looking into Hamilton’s wild eyes he didn’t even realize it when he nodded. Hamilton wrote his number down quickly and pressed it into Burr’s hand with a small smile, “I’ll see you then, Burr.” He walked past Burr and down the hall, opening his door and walked into his dorm. 

Aaron stood there for a few more seconds before sighing and turning to go up the stairs. He walked up all eight flights, and walked into the dorm. He sat his cup down on his coffee table before searching through the bookshelf that he doubled as a snack area for some pop tarts. He brought the box over and sat down on his small couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels for a minute until he settled on Friends. He laid back and watched for a few minutes before looking back at the little paper that he was still holding. 

He set it on the table and picked up his latte, taking a sip and then got his phone out. He might as well text Hamilton and figure out a time to meet than guess. He didn’t want to start his morning of by spending time with this crazy kid but he wasn’t the type to go back on his word. 

To: Hamilton  
Breakfast at eight?

He set his phone down and focused his attention back on the TV screen, sitting back for only a few seconds before his phone buzzed on the table. He leaned forward and picked it up, rolling his eyes at the answer.

From: Hamilton  
I’ll be there or be square.

It was followed by several smiley emojis and Burr set the phone down for just a second before picking it back up.

To: Hamilton  
That’s not even how the saying goes.

He hadn’t even been able to look back up before the little typing sign had popped back up.

From: Hamilton  
I had to change it or wouldn’t make sense. 

Aaron rolled his eyes again and turned his phone off. He sat in front of the tv for another hour before changing and going to his bed. He laid down and messed around on his laptop for a bit, re-reading emails he had received from the college. He turned off the computer and laid back, dreading the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first time I've ever posted anything on here. I've messed around with a little fan fiction on my own but nothing I felt was good enough to be posted on here. I've also never done Hamilton fan fiction before. I know this is short but they will be longer in the future. So anyway, comments/kudos/anything else are Greatly appreciated and I'll respond back to everything! Thanks for reading!


End file.
